


"I wanna marry your sister."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anxious Juice, Brother Jax, Brotherly Love, Gen, which is just regular Juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “You’re Jax’s sister and after taking forever to get him to accept you just dating juice he now has to ask Jax if he can marry you.”





	"I wanna marry your sister."

“He’ll kill me. Seriously. That’ll be it. It’s a wrap. You’ll be a widow before we even get married.”

You tried to cover up your laugh with a cough, not wanting Juice to think you were laughing at him. You didn’t cover it up well enough though as he turned to scowl at you, stopping mid-step in his pacing.

“You think this shit is funny? It’s not. There’s no way this is gonna work. He won’t say yes. Then what?”

You smiled warmly before standing and walking to him, taking his face in your hands and looking into his eyes.

“Then I marry you anyway. I’m the one that has to say yes, and I did. You’re only doing this as a formality out of respect for your Vice President. I’m still gonna marry you, no matter what he says. I love you.”

You could feel the tension slipping from his body, his tense shoulders slumping and taut jaw relaxing under your fingers. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning into your touch.

“I just want this to all work out.”

“And it will. I promise. Now call him.”

You sealed your statement with a kiss to his forehead, warm and lingering before letting him go and handing him the burner that he had tossed away in his last of 4 attempts to call Jax. He took it from your hand and stared at it before finally flipping it open and sitting down, you sitting down right beside him and taking his free hand in yours. He dialed the number quickly and then brought the phone up to his ear, taking in a shaky breath and blowing it out. You brought his hand up to your lips, kissing along his knuckles.

“Hello?”

“Jax? Hey uh, it’s Juice.”

Your brother laughed lightly on the other end.

“Yeah, I know Juice. I know your number.”

“Oh. Yeah, hahaha. Right.”

You winced silently, leaning your head on his shoulder and softly rubbing his back.

“I was just um, calling because-How are you actually? The was rude, I’m sorry.”

He couldn’t see it, but he had Jax’s full attention on the other end, Jax furrowing his brows with a smirk as he leaned forward on the counter, watching as Abel fed himself cereal.

“I’m fine. Now, what’s going on Juice. Spill it. You’re freaking me out.”

The Son swallowed harshly, running his hand along his face and over his buzzed head, looking over at you. Nodding, you patted his back and he closed his eyes.

“I was just, kind of wondering I guess if you’d be free to come over to the house today? I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Why can’t you just tell me now. We’re talking right now.”

“Yeah, I know, I just- “

Juice’s eyes bugged out of his head as you took the phone from his hand and brought it up to your own ear.

“Just bring your ass over Jax. We wanna talk. Stop giving my man a hard time.”

Your brother laughed on the other end and you rolled your eyes, handing the burner back to Juice.

“Yeah ok, I’ll be there in a little bit then. You gotta feed me though.”

With a nod, Juice agreed.

“Yeah, that’s fine. She’s making waffles. See you in a little bit.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Let me help sis.”

You turned around as Jax walked into the kitchen with his plate, placing it in the sink and starting to help you with the clean up before you stopped him.

“No, I’m good. Just go talk to Juice. He really wants to discuss something with you.”

Jax eyed you silently before nodding and relenting, walking back into the living room to sit back in his seat across from Juice. Jax’s nerves were in overdrive, not liking the situation at all. He didn’t like secrets, especially when it concerned both his club and his family. He also didn’t like not knowing what was going on, so he didn’t allow Juice to drag it on any longer, Jax folding his hands atop the table and leaning in towards Juice.

“Ok, so what’s going on. Spit it out. You guys are freaking me out.”

Juice laughed nervously, his hands mingling together in front of him as he stared down at them. He knew you’d stayed in the kitchen to give them privacy but now he was really wishing he had you next to him to help relax him. He knew he had to do it though. No way in hell Jax would say yes to him marrying you if he couldn’t even grow the balls to hurry up and ask him. He knew it was just gonna be easier if he came out with it.

“I wanna marry your sister.”

Juice cringed inwardly. The damage was done, no more beating around the bush. Now it was time to plead his case. 

“I love her. A lot. And I wanna be with her, not just as my girlfriend or Old Lady. She deserves more than that. She just makes me so happy you know? Even when everything’s going to shit, and the club is in over its head and nothing seems to be going right, she makes it all better. I get to come home to her and she’s so loving and caring and helpful. I’ve never felt like this about someone before. For sure no one’s ever loved me like she does. I know it’s weird because she’s your sister and you probably don’t want to hear all this shit but it’s the truth. She’s everything to me. I fucking love her. She just makes me feel like everything’s going to be alright and I can do anything, and I’ve never had someone support me the way she does, and I want that. I want to keep that. Forever. I want her to be my wife. And I want your blessing.”

He took in a deep breath for the first time in that whole monologue and looked up at Jax finally. As he did though, Jax didn’t make eye contact with him. He was too busy looking back at you as you stood in the doorway of the kitchen behind Juice, tears welled up in your eyes so much so that he could see them from where he sat. Juice looked back at Jax with wide eyes and Jax finally looked at him, a small smile gracing its way across his lips.

“Well shit. Can’t say no after that can I?”

The three of you laughed softly and you wiped at your eyes as the two Sons stood, Jax walking around the dining room table to where Juice stood, embracing him with a clap on the back.

“I guess we’ll be brothers for real now huh? Welcome to the family.”


End file.
